Señoras Howard
by Eimi Catto
Summary: Una Mediúm y una Fantasma, Una Monja y una Reportera, Una bruja suprema y una bruja del pantano, ¿Cómo es su vida de pareja?. Billie Dean Howard y ahora Nora Howard, conocidas como las Señoras Howard ahora son una feliz pareja casada, sin embargo, aunque se aman, las dos deberán adaptarse a vivir según sus propias costumbres y modales para siempre mantener su amor fuerte.


**Señoras Howard**

Una de ellas era un fantasma de la aristocracia, la otra, una mujer moderna con la maldición de un médium… o mejor dicho, ¿Bendición?

 **Capítulo I: Mudanza**

El horrible sonido del despertador de aquella rareza llamada ¨aparato celular¨ según Nora, sonaba a las 8:00 de la mañana en toda la habitación, un gemido de frustración y una mano perezosa se movía entre las sábanas para tratar de silenciar al pequeño destructor de los sueños. Cuando al fin logró apaciguar aquel sonido molesto cierta mujer rubia de melena lisa y rubia movió su cuerpo desnudo en busca del contacto de la piel que dormía a su lado, sin poder abrir los ojos por completo sólo tocaba a tientas el otro cuerpo desnudo que ocupaba el otro lado de la cama hasta que entre sus exploraciones parece que dio con los puntos exactos de sensibilidad del cuerpo y de pronto, una almohada la saludó con efusividad a la cara:

¡Auch!.- replicó, sin embargo la persona a su lado ni siquiera reaccionó ante la ofensa.

La mujer se acercó pensando que posiblemente el sujeto que arrojó la almohada lo haya hecho inconscientemente, pero al asomarse para encontrarse cara a cara se encontró con un rostro ¨dormido¨ y una sonrisa en los labios.

Señora Nora Howard, no crea que me engaña, es evidente que usted ya se ha despertado y las almohadas no golpean a la gente por voluntad propia..- Sin embargo, el silencio le contestó.

Ah… Con que haciéndote la dormida, ¿eh?.- Sin respuesta.

No sabía que la Señora Nora era una mujer muy perezosa y aparte grosera.- siguió insistiendo Billie Dean ante la falta de reacción de su pareja.

Aquella no era la primera vez que Nora se hacía la dormida para evitar levantarse temprano a realizar algo que no le gustaba, y hoy no era la excepción, se habían mudado a una hermosa casa en Florida y una inmensa montaña de cajas que aún faltaban por desempacar y visitas de proveedores las esperaba; por consecuencia, Billie había decidido darse el día libre de trabajo y Nora… bueno, en realidad no tenía un empleo pero tendría que sacrificar sus horas de ¨dama¨ para convertirse en una mujer salvaje del siglo para ayudar con el duro y cansado trabajo de mudanza, por lo que era más que obvio que se aprovecharía del pretexto: ¨estoy cansada por toda la noche de sexo¨ para dormir un par de horas más y librarse del trabajo; No obstante, la ahora ¨Señora¨ Billie Dean Howard conocía los trucos de Nora y tuvo que recurrir a su gran técnica infalible a la cual a ella le gustaba llamar: "Dejando la hoguera encendida¨.

Deslizó su cuerpo lentamente hacia su esposa y cuidadosamente retiró la sábana que aún cubría su cuerpo desnudo, pasó sus largos dedos acariciando suavemente desde el inicio de su espalda hasta el hueco trasero de su rodilla acariciando sensualmente sus largas piernas; logró escuchar un pequeño gemido y ¡bingo! Nora comenzaba a moverse aunque aun resistiéndose cada vez con menos éxito a las sensaciones que le provocaban sus dedos y manos favoritas.

Billie continuó pasando sus manos acariciando los suaves y redondos glúteos que tanto amaba mientras que en su rostro reflejaba una sonrisa maliciosa por la manera de torturar a su víctima.

Mmmphh!... – Un gemido en respuesta.

Vamos Señora Howard, es hora de levantarse y terminar la mudanza.- Billie susurró en su oído para después lamer y morder la parte más blanda de la oreja.

Mmmph, ahh…

La médium estaba por cumplir su objetivo, pasó sus manos por el pecho desnudo de su pareja mientras le lamía la espalda y los hombros descendiendo lentamente hasta el punto clave de la mujer; mientras tanto, Nora, quién ya había abierto los ojos, se revolvía al ritmo de cada toque de su amante. Billie supo que ya estaba lista cuando deslizó una mano hasta la ingle de Nora y detectó humedad en ella, una caricia y tan pronto como sintió el movimiento brusco del cuerpo excitado de Nora supo que era suficiente y se retiró completamente de la cama.

¡Bi-Billie!

Oh… Buenos días cariño, que bueno que ya has despertado, tenemos que seguir organizando nuestro nidito.

Ah… Aghh… Bi-Billie

¿Si cariño?

Vu-¡vuelve aquí, maldita sea!.- Billie estalló en risas y se adentró al baño cerrando con llave para evitar que su esposa la atacara.

:  
.

No tardó más de 15 minutos en estar lista para su día, al final de cuentas iba a ser otro día pesado y no necesitaba vestir tan elegante para seguir con su mudanza. Nora en la habitación golpeaba ahora la puerta del baño furiosamente para que Billie saliera ahí, sin embargo, la mujer detrás de la puerta sólo reía ante las consecuencias de su pequeña y caliente travesura:

¡Sal de ahí en éste momento Billie Dean!,¡A-acaba lo que empezaste!

¿Acabar lo que empecé?.- Billie salió primero asomando la cabeza, Nora la jaló pero a pesar de que evidentemente Nora era más alta que Billie, ésta última tenía más fuerza y se resistió ante el ataque de su esposa.

¿Qué se supone que tengo que terminar?.- Billie atrajo a la mujer más alta para después empujarla a la cama, se sentó a horcajadas y se inclinó hasta que sus labios quedaron a centímetros de distancia sin tocarse. Nora aún desnuda, le respondió con un gemido y levantó sus manos para acariciar la cintura de Billie, sin embargo, ésta lo notó e inmediatamente alejó las manos de la mujer.

Pienso apagar el incendio hasta que nuestra casa quede tan bonita como tú.- susurró en los labios de la mujer bajo su cuerpo y con dificultad (aunque no quería admitirlo) se bajó de ella y se encaminó para comenzar con sus pendientes.

¡Te-te odio Billie Dean Howard!

No lo creo bebé.

:  
.

Estuvieron tan ocupadas todo el día moviendo y arreglando cosas que por momentos a Nora se le olvidaba que estaba molesta con su esposa por dejarla ardiendo en la mañana, pero cada vez que lo recordaba se acercaba a ella y le pellizcaba la primera parte del cuerpo a su alcance o trataba de acorralarla cuando estaban fuera de la vista de los trabajadores que habían ido para hacer las instalaciones.

Señora Howard me parece una grosería hacer este tipo de acciones.

¿Qué acciones cariño?

No te hagas la inocente Billie Dean, ¿Cómo te atreves a calentarme de esa manera y luego… luego simplemente irte sin terminar el ¨trabajo¨?

Jajajaja eso no hubiese pasado si no me hubieses golpeado con una almohada y te hubieses despertado cuando sonó la alarma.- contestó la mujer más baja deslizándose del agarre de su esposa. – Además, tu sabes perfectamente bien que yo no soy de esas personas que dejan las cosas a medias.- guiñó un ojo y se alejó dejando ahora a la mujer con un aire de motivación para terminar rápido los asuntos de la molesta mudanza.

:  
.

Eran ya las 10:00 de la noche, cuando terminaron por fin de acomodar todas las cosas de las cajas y los trabajadores regresaban a sus hogares después de terminar con las instalaciones necesarias, ahora su casa lucía realmente hermosa y elegante con ambos estilos combinados de las mujeres. Un estilo victoriano-vintage mezclado con lo moderno y elegante del actual siglo, la casa ahora realmente resaltaba la esencia y la personalidad de la pareja femenina, sin embargo, tanto trabajo de cargar, ordenar, colocar, limpiar y arreglar había dejado a ambas mujeres sumamente exhaustas como para siquiera celebrar o poner demasiada atención en la casa, ahora lo único que querían era tomar un baño y descansar en su habitación ya completamente decorada y acondicionada.

Nora fue la primera en bañarse y seguido de ella fue turno de la médium, después de un refrescante baño Billie salió en camisón y lo primero que encontró fue a su hermosa esposa acostada en la cama con su bata abierta y lencería roja a la vista, provocando, que el cansancio del día se le desvaneciera a la médium como por arte de magia.

Y bien, ¿Vas a apagar el incendio?.- dijo con una voz sumamente sensual que hizo que Billie Dean inmediatamente comenzara a dudar sobre si realmente se había secado bien en todas partes con la toalla.

Pe-pero por supuesto… ¿Usted llamó a los bomberos?

Claro que no… más bien, estoy llamando a la idiota que lo provocó…- Y en menos de un segundo Billie Dean ya se había aventado a atacar a la mujer a besos.

:  
.

Ahora Billie Dean se encontraba muy caliente, Nora era quién le estaba dando placer moviendo sus dedos al ritmo que hacía enloquecer a la médium.

-Ahhh, ahhh, mmmhpp, sii… No-Norahhh, ahhh…Ma-más rá-ahhh-rápido…- Y cómo si con decir eso Billie hubiese apretado un botón de apagado de su esposa.

Nora ahora se movía cada vez más lento hasta que llegó en un punto dónde dejó de hacerlo, Billie soltó un gemido de frustración al sentir que los dedos de su amante dejaron de moverse.

¿Nora?

… - Sin respuesta, Billie buscó la cara de su amante entre la obscuridad y notó que su amada esposa se había quedado profundamente dormida.

Sudorosa, molesta e hirviendo, la médium salió de la cama y se dirigió al baño para tratar de terminar; cuando salió le entraron unas ganas inmensas de despertar a su esposa para reclamarle pero al acercarse el angelical y bello rostro de su amada Nora descansando desapareció toda la ira y frustración de Billie reemplazando sus terribles emociones por afecto y ternura. Obviamente habían tenido un día muy pesado y Nora, quién no estaba acostumbrada a hacer mucho trabajo ahora estaba completamente cansada y era evidente que el sueño la había vencido.

Billie le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, se acomodó a su lado y la envolvió en sus brazos, le dio un tierno beso en el hombro y se acomodó para dormir.

Creo que al final de cuentas si llegaron los bomberos a apagar el incendio… pero no creas que ya estás segura, mañana reportarán un incendio a primera hora de la mañana.

Y durmieron profundamente para aliviar su cansancio, mañana sería otra oportunidad para celebrar y hacer el amor nuevamente.

Continuará…


End file.
